The Sixth Day
by BatmanBrian
Summary: Mystery and adventure and stuff like that. I started this again because i stuffed it the first time
1. Chapter 1

**The Sixth Day**

**Authors Note:** **I've decided to write a Fan Fiction on Family Guy because - simply - It's awesome, it's sort of a sci-fi. Let's see how this story, pans out.**

Day 4

Brian ran through the hallowed halls off the ship - located in Deep Space – in his ear a communicator sat, Stewie was feeding him information on the Blueprints, eventually Brian ended in a corridor, at the end was a door with a panel and letters.

"Okay Stewie," he said to the communicator, "I'm in."

"Good work Boy," Stewie's voice came from the communicator, "you still have to Crack the code though,"

Brain chuckled

"What is so Funny, you mangy mutt" Stewie yelled

"You said Crack," Brian replied as he wiped away a tear, still chuckling.

"Get back to work you Douche!" Stewie yelled again

"Don't get to upset,"

"Okay, Brian, the code is cool-ph-whip,"

"Stewie, its cool whip,"

"Just put in the damn Code," Stewie Screamed

"Alrig-"Brian was cut off midsentence

"Cool-ph-whip"

"Oh my God, Stewie shut up and let me do this!"

Brian started typing in the code, as he finished the doors slid open. The Door opened up into a big room that was at least twice the size of The Griffin House. The walls were lined with books, and the floors were lined with, with more books, Brian picked one up and opened it, there were no words in the books and no pictures, it was empty. Brian turns around and notices a long thin desk, behind it, is a chair. The chair is facing the wall of book, the chair turns around. The man in the chairs face is covered by shadows.

"Brian, are you there?" Whispered Stewie

"Yeah, why, what's wrong Stewie" Brian Whispered back

"The Man in the chair, its-"a blue beam shot across the room and hit Brian's chest

Brian screamed in pain

"Brian, Brian it's-"The communicator dropped out, as Brian blacked out

3 Days Earlier

Aka Day 1

"Brian, Brian, Wake up," Stewie whispered, "its Sunday and it's time for you to wake up"

"Why?" Brian said squirming then rolling over

"It's your turn to make me breakfast," Stewie said excitedly, "you always make me good food, unlike that oath, Louis."

-Cutaway-

Stewie is sitting at the table Louis walks past and places a bucket of slop on the ground

"You expect me to eat that, woman."

"Now, Stewie this is your breakfast,"

Louis pulls him from his seat and places him on the floor, then ties a bib around his neck.

"Well eat up," said Louis

"Oh God," Stewie said plunging his face into the slop

"Oh, Goody," said Stewie as Brian passed him some pancakes, Brian's eyes were Bloodshot, "Went on a Booz Cruise, last night I see,"

"Shut up Stewie, you're so loud," Brian said, taking a seat at the table, and rubbing his forehead

"Oh my God, Brian, look out!" yelled Stewie, pointing behind Brian

"What Stewie!" Brian yelled jumping up from his seat and spinning around

"Nothing," Stewie said with a mouthful of Pancakes

"You're such a Douc-"

"Brian don't encourage Stewie to use such bad manners," Louis yelled, as she walked through the kitchen door.

"But-"

"Brian I said don't"

A few second later, Louis left

"So Stewie, what are you going to do this week?"

"Well Brian, since you asked, I was planning to do a little finger painting, at school. Oh and Barney the Dinosaur is coming in on Friday, did you hear what happened the last time they got him to show at a child's birthday party? Apparently he killed someone."

"What, how?"

-Cutaway-

Barney is standing around a table with some parents,

"Wow Barney, thats a really gay costume," said one parent

"Well, this is not a Costume," Barney replied

"Well its gay," said a second parent

"Say that again," Barney said pulling out a bottle and smashing it on the desk

"It's, GAY!" said the first parent

Barney jumped on the man and starts stubbing at his stomach with the broken bottle

"Yeah, what now," he screamed, " EAT MY BROKEN GLASS, BITCH!"

"Wow, Stewie, thats really disturbing,"

"One guy actua-"

"Stewie, I don't care."

"Fine then, I wont tell you about were Peter sneaks of to during the night,"

"Wait, Peter sneaks of during the night?"

"He's snuck out every night for the last two weeks."

"I wonder where to?"

"I'll tell if you listen to me rave on for a few more seconds,"

"Okay fine, but as soon as your done tell me about Peter,"

Brian listened, Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours.

"Wow did I rave all day, that's got to be a world record, right,"

"Yeah, whatever, now tell me about Peter"

"About what?"

"You said when you were finished you would tell me about Peter?"

"Oh Yeah, that, I was lying, you dumb dog"

"You're kidding right, I sat here for several hours, listening to your bullshit and now you tell me you made it up!" Brian said furiously

"Well, yeah,"

"Oh God, I'm to tired to Argue," Brian left for his room, he lay down on his bed, shortly after he fell asleep

End of Day 1

**Authors Note:**

**Did you enjoy this chap I wasn't sure about it. I know it could've been longer but hey im one kid, anyway R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Beer For All!**

**The Sixth Day**

**Authors Note:** **P.S. I wasn't sure what Stewie called Quagmire, So.  
Disclaimer: the events in the following FanFiction are fictional (dah) and i dont own any characters listed :)**

Day 2 

"Brian, Brian, Wake up!" Stewie said, pushing Brian

"_Not this again," _Brain thought, looking at Stewie, "What do you want!"

"Well, Brian, Peter wants to take you down to the 'Drunken Clam',"

"Umm... Why?"

"Something about you being the only talking dog around Quahog,"

-Cutaway-

"Hey Peter!" Quagmire yelled

"What Quagmire?" Peter Replied

"I've got a talking dog; I'm taking her to the 'Drunken Clam' tomorrow,"

"Well I'll bring Brian then,"

"Just as long as he doesn't smell her ass, Giggity!"

"Okay,"

"So I'm going to the 'Clam' because Peter wants to show me off?"

"Pretty much," Stewie laughed

One hour later

"Hey Brian did Stewie tell you?" Peter asked

"Yeah, he did Peter,"

"Well, let's go,"

"Peter its Nine o'clock-" Peter cut him off midsentence

"Yeah, so what?"

"-in the morning..." Brian finished his sentence

"So?"

"Okay, fine..."

Brian followed Peter to his car

"Hey, Peter, don't you think I should drive."

"No,"

"Remember what happened last time?"

-Cutaway-

Peter is driving his car, drunk; he is driving it all over the road

"I'm singing in the rain," he sung, off tune with the radio

"Peter slow down or you'll kill us both!" Brian screamed

"No!" he said stubbornly

"Peter look out! A tree!"

Peter swerved just in time, and didn't hit the tree

"I know wh-"Peter was cut off as he hit a different tree

Brian flew out the wind shield onto the grass, while Peter face planted the steering wheel, two seconds later the airbags exploded

"Yeah whatever, you drive then... smartass," he said giving Brian the Keys

They got in the car. Ten minutes later they arrived at the 'Clam'

"So where's this Bitch?" Brian asked puzzled

"Quagmire said he'd be here soon"

Quagmire came out of a street, holding a leash; Brian saw the female canine and dropped his jaw

"Hey Quagmire," said Peter

"Hey Peter," Quagmire replied

"So this is the Bitch?" Brian asked

"Yeah," Quagmire replied, the female Canine stood on her back legs and she slapped Brian. "Oh yeah, her name is April," Quagmire lent down and whispered into Brian's ear, "I wouldn't call her Bitch if I were you..."

"Could've told me that before..." Brian said, rubbing his cheek

They entered the 'Drunken Clam', Cleveland and Joe were already inside

"Hey, it's Peter and Quagmire!" They both said

They sat down, and all started chatting

"You want a drink?" Brian asked April

"Yeah okay, I'll have a Beer,"

"_Wow, this is my type of woman,"_ Brian thought

After a few hours of chatting, Brian noticed Quagmire trying to sneak out

"Quagmire, where are you going?" Brian asked

Quagmire started to stutter

"I'm going to the toilet," he said, his eyes shifting back and forth

"You seem tense," Peter said, then he pointed in the other direction "and the toilets that way,"

Quagmires eyes kept shifting back and forth

"I got to go, Giggity," he said running out the door

Brian pulled out a headset and dialed home

"Sorry April," he said kissing her on the cheek, "I got to go,"

April blushed, the phone picked up as Brian exited the 'Clam'

"Hey Louis," Brian said to the headset

"Oh hi Brian, what's wrong?" Louis asked

"Sorry Louis can you put me on with Stewie?"

"Well, okay Brian,"

Brian heard footsteps and a door, Brian started tapping his foot

"Stewie, Brian wants to talk to you,"

"Oh goodie, I want to tell him about my finger painting," Stewie snatched the phone from Louis "Brian guess what-"

"Stewie, get on your Laptop,"

"Okay, what are we doing today?" Stewie sounded excited

"I need you to track Quagmire's phone,"

"Okay,"

Seconds later...

"I'm in,"

"Where is he?"

"Around the corner of the 'Drunken Clam'."

Brian was confused, he poked his head round the corner and saw Quagmire, he was on his phone, a beam came from the sky and pulled him into the air

"Oh my God!" Brian gasped, following Quagmire with his eyes

Above the beam was a giant UFO. Brian returned to the 'Clam' everyone inside was gone, including April

"Oh my God!" yelled the 'Greased up Death Guy' running out, from inside the Bathroom, and out the door

"April are you here?"

No one answered, Brian left for home

Griffin's House

"Brian where's Peter?" Louis asked at the door

"He got 'Beamed Up',"

Brian walked around Louis, and sat down on the couch, he started watching the TV, Then Stewie sat next to him

"Did you follow Quagmire?" Stewie asked

"No,"

"Why?"

"He got Beamed Up,"

"Hmm... like in Star Trek?"

-Cutaway-

Captain Kirk is standing on a ledge which is falling apart,

"Beam me up, Scotty," he said "Scotty... Scotty?"

There is a shoot of the inside of the Star Ship Enterprise

The whole crew are lying on their control desks, Blood dripping from their noses.

"Scotty!"

Captain Kirk falls as the ledge gives way

"No, not like Star Trek..."

"Well, what did you do?"

"It was late, so I came home,"

"What about the..." Stewie looked around and then nudged Brian, "Bitch?"

"I don't know, I got back to the 'clam' and she was gone, as well as the rest of the people,"

"Even Peter?" Stewie asked

"Yeah,"

"Wow, I'mm surprised the 'Beams could carry the Fat ass' weight!" Stewie said acting surprised

"Okay, I'm tired," said Brian as he slumped off the couch, he went to the kitchen pulled a chicken leg out of the fridge and checked the time, it was 9 o'clock,  
_"Wait that can't be right" _he thought shaking it off, as he left for his bedroom, he ate the leg and fell asleep with his television on.__

END OF DAY 2

**Authors Note:**

**Okay i would be suprised if a Family guy Episode actually ended like that but hey,** **R&R all you gotta do is click on that button you dont need to write something nice but at least write something**


End file.
